


Into The Ghost-Zone

by DanPlanTrio



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton Is So Done, Ghost-Zone, His Parents Seperate His Ghost Side And His Human Side, They Think Danny's Possesed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio
Summary: Danny is torn in half by his parents, who think he's possessed by a ghost. Sam and Tucker are worried about him, and go into his room to see if he's okay. But he's gone, and the only place to go is the ghost-zone.
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Kudos: 20





	Into The Ghost-Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story I thought of. I might have another one on the way, so stay for that. Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, there would be plenty more episodes!

"Enough, Ghost child! I will have your head on my wall I swear! You will not escape me this time!" Skulker cried as Danny was thrown into the corner of the lab, knocking over cylinders and test tubes full of ectoplasm. "Not if I can he-oh great, my ghost powers are running low!" He started with his whippy comments but cringed slightly as he transformed into his human form. "Err.. Can we do this another time perhaps?" He asked.

Skulker was about to reply, when suddenly Jack and Maddie came bursting down the stairs, loaded with weapons and a Fentonthermis too. Skulker scowled, and turned back to Danny, "I will be back, Ghost child." He flew back into the ghost zone, barely getting through the closing doors. Sam and Tucker came down the stairs a few seconds later, with wide eyes they started asking what happened and if Danny was okay.

"And don't come back!" Maddie shouted into the ghost portal. Sam and Tucker walked towards Danny and shepherded him into the corner where his parents couldn't overhear. "So, what happened?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged, "Skulker decided to pay a visit, that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay, Danny?" Sam pushed, knowing how Danny could be. he frowned and his eyes flashed green, "I'm fine!" Unfortunately, Jack saw this and concluded that his son was possessed by a ghost. "Maddie! Danny's possessed! Get out of him foul spirit!" He shot a green light at Danny, who suddenly got the feeling of being ripped apart. When the light died down, Danny was on his hands and knees on the floor and a Danny-like ghost floated a few feet away.

Sam and Tucker stared, Danny groaned, and Maddie managed to suck it into the Fentonthermis. She 'safely' sent it back to the ghost zone. Danny collapsed on the floor and Jack turned to the other kids, "Take Danny up to his room. I'm sure that ghost gave him quite a scare!" They quickly obliged and it was horribly easy to take him up to his bedroom. Like he didn't weigh anything.

"Danny?" Sam asked quietly.

Tucker was busy typing away on his PDA. "I don't see any readings from Danny's ghost energy. You think they got rid of his ghost side?" Sam shrugged, and turned to look at Tucker. "If his parents did, we're all in trouble..."

**Danny's PoV**

He was floating, in a world of nothingness. Not the ghost zone and definitely not the real world either. He turned around and saw his ghost form a few feet away. He-It was also looking around in confusion, wondering the same thing as he was- where were they? It turned round too, and they stared at each other for a while. He tried to speak, but it was like his tongue was lead and his brain didn't know the words.

Suddenly, his ghost side was pulled into the black abyss, and so was he. Danny could feel the rushing of wind in his ears, and blurred images were coming into focus. He squeezed his eyes shut; the light was hurting them. The wind died down and voices were saying things, mostly his name and 'are you okay?'.

In what felt like an age, he could hear properly and he opened his eyes warily. Sam and Tucker were sitting on either side of his bed, staring worriedly at him. He wanted to say he was alright, and that he was just tired. But the first words out of his mouth were: "That was confusing."

He frowned and tried again to say what he wanted, but said instead, "Where is he? Where did he go?" 

"Who? Who went Danny?" Sam asked.

"The ghost. He was there one second, then... gone." Sam and Tucker shared concerned glances.

"Danny do you remember what happened?" Tucker spoke for the first time since... Since... When? He looked into Tuckers eyes and his face scrunched up in confusion. What happened before the weird zone he was put in? He was in the lab, fighting Skulker then.. Oh yeah! His parents came down and Skulker left. After that, all he remembered was the sensation of ripping away from something.

Danny explained what he could remember to Tucker, who was casting looks at Sam. Suddenly, it was like a switch was flipped, he shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?" They stumbled back and Sam fell over the chair she was sitting on. Danny realized what he had done and immediately tried to pull the covers over himself. He could feel his eyes tearing up and one rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry... I-I don't know what happened, I..." He felt two dips in the bed and knew his friends were there for him.

"Danny, it's okay. If I went through that I would be mad okay?"

"What happened Sam?" He pulled down the covers and looked her in the eye, "What happened?"

She glanced at Tucker and began to retell the story.


End file.
